¿Dónde está mi hijo?
by Emi.Green
Summary: Luego de un descuido, Sasuke pierde a su pequeño hijo. Ahora debe encontrarlo antes de que Sakura se entere...o es hombre muerto. .:SasuSaku:. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Angel-Kirei!


¿Dónde está mi hijo

**¿Dónde está mi hijo?**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana y una muchacha de cabellos extrañamente color rosa se encontraba vistiéndose. Detrás de ella, acostado en la cama matrimonial, estaba su marido, Sasuke Uchiha; durmiendo junto a un pequeño niño de unos 2 años, muy parecido a él. La joven se puso su bata blanca, se volteó y se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa un rato, ¡que parecidos eran!

Después de 5 minutos más de estar en trance, se acercó a Sasuke, lo movió un poco y esperó a que abriera los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo tapándose la cara con la sábana.

—Ya me voy al hospital. Sé muy bien que hoy no tienes ninguna misión así que cuidarás de Kouji. —Explicó con una sonrisa mientras le daba un biberón la niño, quien lo tomaba aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí…vete ya. —Contestó dándose la vuelta y abrazando al pequeño.

—Cuídalo bien, ¿me oíste? —Dijo la muchacha antes de darle un beso en los labios a Sasuke y luego darle otro en la frente a su hijo. —Adiós. —Y cerró la puerta. Sasuke lo último que escuchó fue un "cuídalo", luego se quedó profundamente dormido. A su vez, el pequeño Uchiha abrió sus verdes ojos mientras tomaba su leche.

Luego, se sentó como pudo y quitó el gran brazo de su padre ya que le fastidiaba. Se bajó de la cama aún con el biberón colgándole de la boca y caminó hasta el balcón, el cual estaba cerrado. Se tambaleó un poco ya que recién comenzaba a caminar y se dirigió donde su papá, para darle manotazos en la cara.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, los golpecitos se hacían más rápidos e insoportables, lo que hizo despertar al muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede, Kouji? —Preguntó medio dormido. El niño le señaló el balcón, él asintió y volvió a dormirse.

Kouji frunció su pequeño ceño y, como pudo, se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse de aquel aburrido lugar.

…

El Uchiha abrió los ojos, dio un largo bostezo y estiró los brazos. Luego se giró para ver a su primogénito y se encontró con que no estaba. Revolvió la cama, se fijó debajo de ésta, en el baño, _nada_.

Comenzó a desesperarse, ¡dónde estaba! Recordó entonces, que su pequeño le había señalado el balcón, corrió hacia él, abrió la ventana y nada; incluso se fijo en la calle a ver si se había caído. Por suerte no había nada.

—¿Kouji? Enano, ¿dónde estás? —Susurró "dulcemente" el joven. Vió que la puerta de la alcoba estaba abierta, entonces corrió hacia fuera, bajó lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con la puerta de calle abierta de par en par.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Salió a la calle a los gritos, preguntando a todo el que se le cruzaba a ver si había visto a un niño de cabello negro y ojos jade de unos dos años, en pañales y con un biberón, pasar por allí. Pero lo único que recibía eran miradas celosas de los hombres y sonrojos de las mujeres; fue ahí que se dio cuenta que aún estaba en ropa interior.

…

Konoha era una aldea muy grande a los ojitos del pequeño Kouji. Había salido de su casa como pudo para ver ese paisaje, y lo consiguió. El niño caminaba tambaleándose por la calle, donde las personas lo miraban con expresiones de sorpresa y susurros como "es el hijo de Uchiha" o "¿qué hace solo este bebé?" todos los aldeanos se fueron amontonando alrededor de él, lo que hizo asustarlo y que se pusiera a llorar.

—¡Hey!, ¡Déjenlo! —Dijo una voz entre la multitud. Como nadie lo escuchaba, ese individuo pasó por debajo de la gente, tomando en brazos al pequeño Uchiha. —Es el hijo de Sakura-chan…—Comentó para sí el hiperactivo rubio. Hizo una seña para decir que todo estaba bien y así alejar a toda la multitud. Sólo entonces, Kouji se calmó. —Vaya, tienes los mismos ojos que Sakura-chan…—Comentó con una sonrisa, Kouji le sonrió y le extendió el biberón que aún contenía un poco. —No, gracias. Tómala tú. El teme debe estar buscándote…—Lo subió a sus hombros y lo llevó hacia la casa de Sasuke, donde golpeó y esperó, pero nadie abrió. Luego pensó que lo mejor sería llevarlo con su madre, si seguía afuera, el pequeño pescaría un resfriado ya que aún estaba en pañales.

…

Sasuke nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, en cada esquina gritaba el nombre del mini Uchiha, pero no encontraba ni su pañal. Decidió entonces, ir a pedirle ayuda a Tsunade, pero siempre y cuando Sakura no se enterara…porque de lo contrario se vería tomando un té con sus ancestros. Iba a ser muy difícil.

Se dirigió al hospital, donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraba su mejor amigo, Naruto, con su hijo en brazos.

—No sabes cómo te he buscado…no vuelvas a hacerme esto, Kouji. —Dijo el padre mientras le hacía cosquillas al niño. —Gracias, dobe. —

—No hay de qué, pero deberías ser un padre más responsable.—Contestó el Uzumaki colocando sus manos tras la nuca.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy un mal padre? —Dijo bajando al niño.

—Sí, ¿y? —Contestó Naruto frunciendo el ceño y miándolo fijamente.

La pelea cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y el bebé ya se aburría. Entonces vió que una enfermera llevaba una camilla…eso se veía divertido. Corrió hacia ella y se trepó, quedando en la parte de abajo, donde se llevaban los medicamentos; encontró allí un librito naranja que llamó su atención, lo tomó y comenzó a verlo detenidamente.

La camilla desapareció en uno de los pasillos y nadie había notado la ausencia del bebé.

—Cállate. A todo esto…¿dónde está Kouji? —Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la pelea. El moreno se volteó asustado y comenzó a ponerse pálido. ¡Había perdido de nuevo a su hijo, y lo peor de todo era que lo hizo justo en el trabajo de Sakura! Enseguida le dijo a su compañero que se separaran para buscarlo.

Naruto corrió hacia uno de los pasillos, mientras que Sasuke se dirigió al otro donde, para su mala suerte, se topó con la chica de cabellos rosados, quien lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y Kouji? —Preguntó. Era notable el nerviosismo de su esposo…enseguida el chico buscó una excusa creíble y recordó a su rubio amigo.

—Se fue con Naruto. Están recorriendo el trabajo de la mamá. —Contestó tomando a la chica por la cintura. Sakura sonrió complacida y le dio un cálido beso en los labios a Sasuke.

—¿Sabes?, Naruto puede ser el padrino…¿qué opinas? —Propuso al fin. Él sonrió, la apegó más a él y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

—Sí, el dobe estaría encantado…—

—Bueno, después seguimos hablando del tema; tengo pacientes. —Dijo separándose y yendo hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido el Uzumaki. Ahí reaccionó al instante y corrió hacia ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, aún más nervioso que antes.

—Tengo pacientes que ver. Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? —Dijo notando el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

—Nada. Vé. —Respondió rápidamente. El Uchiha vió que Naruto se acercaba corriendo, sin notar que Sakura estaba frente a él. Tenía que largarse de allí. Vió que el ascensor se abría, entró a él, y subió al tercer piso, con el corazón en la garganta. Nunca imaginó que le tendría tanto miedo a su esposa…un momento, Sasuke Uchiha no podía tenerle miedo a nadie. Excepto a Sakura enfadada.

El rubio chocó con la chica, quien levantó la mirada, asombrada.

—¡Naruto!, ¿cómo estás? —

—B-Bien, Sakura-chan—Contestó nervioso. ¿Qué todo el mundo estaba nervioso hoy? La chica bajó la mirada, buscando al pequeño; pero sin encontrar nada.

—¿Y Kouji? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, él comenzó a sudar a gota gorda. Ahora tenía que resolver ese pequeño problema.

—Eh…¡e-está con el teme! —Contestó al fin. Algo aquí no andaba bien…Sasuke dijo que Kouji estaba con Naruto, y Naruto dijo que estaba con Sasuke. Eso quería decir que no estaba con ninguno de los dos y, como ambos mintieron, era notable su irresponsabilidad y lo habían perdido. Por Kami…¡habían perdido al niño! Frunció más el ceño, más que furiosa y se dio vuelta para el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba Sasuke, pero no había nadie.

—¡Sasuke! —Gritó tan fuerte, que el moreno pudo oírla desde donde estaba. El dobe había metido la pata.

Naruto tomó la oportunidad para largarse de allí y comenzar a revisar las habitaciones. Mientras tanto, el moreno revisaba las de arriba, encontrando cosas muy comprometedoras y ligándose gritos de mujeres. Bajó al segundo piso, donde revisó todas las habitaciones excepto una; pero, para empeorar su suerte de mierda, Sakura se acercaba a él totalmente furiosa.

—¡Perdiste a Kouji! —Gritó. —¡Eres un maldito irresponsable! —

—¡No! El bebé…está aquí dentro, se hizo amigo de un paciente. —Qué excusa tan barata. La chica levantó una ceja y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, esperando a que el chico abriera la puerta. Era hora. Si Kouji no estaba ahí, ya podía podía verse comido por los gusanos.

Tragó en seco y lentamente giró la perilla, cerró los ojos al abrir la puerta para esperar un grito, pero nada. Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba Kakashi leyendo el Icha Icha junto al pequeño, el cual le hablaba en su idioma.

—Hola chicos. El pequeñito vino en una camilla junto al Icha Icha y, pues…se quedó para hacerme compañía. Realmente es un ángel. —Dijo el peliplata acariciando el cabello del bebé.

—¡Kouji! —Sakura corrió hacia él y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

—Qué susto me diste, enano. —Susurró el moreno, suspirando de alivio. —¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi? —

—Tuve una misión y salí herido. Nada grave. —El enmascarado iba a comentar algo, pero justo en la puerta apareció el rubio, agitado, y totalmente pálido.

—¿Kouji? ¡Lo encontraste! —Dijo al ver al niño y a su padre, éste le envió una mirada asesina mientras el pequeño estiraba los brazos hacia el Uzumaki. —¿Quieres que te agarre?—Preguntó con una sonrisa. Kouji soltó un gritillo incomprensible y luego lo tomó en brazos.

—Sasuke…nunca más cuidarás de él. —Dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación. —Nos vemos luego, chicos. —Terminó, luego le tiró un beso a su hijo y se fue.

—¿Qué susto, eh? —Comentó Naruto, divertido.

—A propósito, mira Sasuke; tu hijo es todo un guerrero. —Kakashi miró fijamente al niño y se destapó el ojo que contenía la técnica Uchiha, luego los ojitos del pequeño se tiñeron de rojo, formando aquella técnica; el rubio y el moreno se asombraron, ¿cómo carajo lo hacía? Luego, el hombre volvió a tapar el ojo y el bebé volvió a sus ojos jade. —¿Viste? Si te ve con tu Sharingan, activará el suyo. —

Esto era muy extraño. Pero, al final de cuentas, era un Uchiha.

Y, claro está que no sería el único…¡no había pensado en eso!

Lidiar así con más bebés…

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mareado y, finalmente, se desmayó.

…

_**·: Chapter One, Complete :·**_

Como bien mencioné en el summary, este One-shot va dedicado exclusivamente a Maka-chan (Angel-Kirei), que cumplió años y yo, como una animal, ni siquiera la saludé como correspondía.

Te mereces algo mejor, pero…soy yo xD!, ya sabes que **te** **amo muchito** y que me alegra muuucho ser tu amiga :3

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, ¡Espero tu review, eh!

Emi.

P.D.: No critiquen el nombre del niño, ¿o no que Kouji Uchiha queda bien? :3

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


End file.
